That's the one
by ReeRee360
Summary: It's a beginning of a new year, the new students were to arrive shortly. Jaden Yuki was resting underneath a tree since classes weren't until the afternoon. Jesse Anderson and Jaden go to the docks to wait for the freshman's boat to arrive. But Jaden isn't just there to greet the New students every year he is waiting for this one person to hopefully show up. (I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1 (To the docks!)

This is my first story so I hope you like it! Sorry if it's not any good but I've been wanting to do this for a long time! I use the English names from yugioh gx cos I prefer them so yeah! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Hope u likey and **GET YOUR GAME ON! **

**By ReeRee360**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**To the docks!**

**Jesse POV**

'Where's Jay?' I looked around the slyther dorm "Jay! Where are you? Jay!" I sighed 'Typical Jay.' 'I'm sure he's at the docks already.' I get out my new cell phone and call Jaden.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay, It's me Jesse, where are you."

"Oh I'm at the Hill."

"I should've guessed, anyway come to the docks, you wanted to go there in the first place."

"Oh yeah! I did!" Jaden Laughed "I'll be right there." Jaden hanged up. I headed to the docks.

J**aden POV**

I put away my cell phone and headed to the docks, when I got to the docks Jesse was already there waiting for me. "Jay! Man, do you have to be so slow." Jesse sighed.

"Sorry, Jess!" I walked over to Jesse.

"Um, Jay."

"Yes?

"Why did you want to come here in the first place? Why are you so eager to meet the Freshman? We're gonna see them all soon anyway."

"Well, I guess I should tell somebody someday." I looked at the ground having a flashback from my childhood.

_**Flashback:**_

_"And that brings both our life points to zero!" Jaden giggled and a girl in front of him giggled too._

_"I guess we drew again, but don't you worry cause next time I'm gonna win!" _

_"Sorry Rei but the only one winning is me!" Rei stood up. _

_"Anyway, I'm going to adjust my deck for tomorrows match with Rose." _

_"Rose again?"_

_"Yup!" _

_"Good luck, I'm sure you'll win, I mean, you are MY little sis!"_

_"Stop bragging Jay! Just cause your my Big Bro but doesn't mean I'm going to win! It could all turn around, either way I'm really excited so don't distract me I'm going to build my most perfect deck!" Rei walks upstairs to her room. _

_'That's my little sis!'_

**I'll write more soon,**

**But for now!**

**BYEE! **

**By ReeRee360**


	2. Chapter 2 (The Sad Past)

Alrighty then! Chapter 2, here we go! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Sad Past**

Jesse POV:  
"Um, Earth to Jaden! You were gonna tell me?" Jaden was startled and looked up at me then to the ground again.  
"Oh, yeah. Well you see I.." I looked at Jaden, I could tell that he was struggling to find the words.  
"Well you don't have to tell me, it was only a question after all."  
"Oh no, it's fine I'll tell you." Jaden breathed in and out a couple of times. "Well you see, I.. I have a younger sister."  
"WHAT?!" I was so shocked "Why didn't you say?"  
"I just didn't feel like saying." I looked at him  
"Go on."  
"You see, me and my sis, we were always playing together, we were always together. But one day..."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**  
_"Rei, are you doing ok up there?" Jaden walked up the stairs to her room, Rei had been silent for ages which made Jaden quite worried. Jaden walked into her room and found her sleeping on her desk with her deck in front of her, he looked at the ground and found one card on the floor, the card was her favourite car, the card was ELEMENTAL HERO THE EARTH. "Hey, Rei, wake up." Jaden shook Rei and she woke up._

_"Huh? Big bro? What's up?"_

_"Your sleeping on your desk!" Jaden laughed_

_"Oh and so I am!" Rei laughed with him. But at that moment a man in black crashed into Rei's room through the window, pieces of glass flying everywhere. Rei was screaming of fear, Jaden ran up to her but the man pushed him back. A big piece of glass hit Rei on the head which made her unconcsious._

_"REI!" Jaden screamed, The man in black grabbed rei in his arms and took her deck and ran out of the window with Rei and her deck. Jaden ran out of the room screaming and shouting for help but the man was gone along with Rei and her deck._

* * *

**Jaden POV:**  
I explained everything to Jesse while he just stood there glaring, shocked. "So you now know what happened to my sister. The reason I want to see the freshman is because, I know that she loved dueling so much that she might end up coming to this academy, I'm not certain but I just want to know, so every year I come here and watch all the freshman, one by one to see if one of them is my sister." I laughed, Jesse stood there speechless. "Sorry Jess, this must be pretty sudden and wierd."

"Nah, I'm fine with it, I know where your coming from though, I have a sister to, she's called Lillian. We were seperated a long time ago when my parents divorced, so i didn't see her until she joined North Academy. So i do know where your coming from."

"Wow, really you have a sister too!" I never even thought about Jesse's family before, wow I can't believe he has a sister too.

"Yes, but anyway enough about that, I think I can see the Freshman's boat coming ahead."

"Your right!" Rei, I hope your on that boat. I really do hope so.

* * *

**What will happen next?**  
**Will Jaden's sister be on the boat?**  
**Will they meet again? **  
**Read the next chapter to Find out, when it is out! **

**By ReeRee360**


	3. Chapter 3 (Will she come)

**Thx for waiting! Now time to read chapter 3! :D**  
**By ReeRee360**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Will she come?**

**Jaden POV**  
Jesse and I watched as the boat came closer and closer, It started to get tense in the atomosphere, watching the boat coming closer and closer. Whilst it docked I could feel my heart pounding fast. I was nervous, It's my 3rd year at Duel academy, my 3rd and final year. So if she doesn't appear this year, I may have no chance of finding her in my life. I took out a card from my deck holder. It was ELEMENTAL HERO THE EARTH. "Jay, is that..."

"Yeah, it is, it's Rei's favourite card, Elemental Hero The Earth."

"Your planning to give it back aren't you." I nodded

"As soon as I see her I'll give it back."

"Uh huh, I see," Jesse put his hand on my shoulder "Aw, since when did you get all smooth and softy." I blushed

"Since never!" We laughed, then the Freshman started to leave the boat, we greeted them as they walked past. Then came the last lot, then the final freshman. Rei, was no where to be seen. "I guess, that's it, let's go back to the dorm." I started to walk back to the dorm.

* * *

**Jesse POV**  
Jaden started to walk off, "Hey, Jay, wait up." Jaden stopped walking, I walked up to him and saw him crying, tears pouring down his face. "Oh man Jay, you really have developed a soft side." I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah, maybe I have."

"And so he admits it!" We laughed together and then at that moment we heard a girls voice coming from the boat.

"Excause me sir's down there! I fell asleep and I didn't realise we had to get off the boat!, so do you think you could get the stairs out again!"

* * *

**Who was that voice?**

**Read the next chapter to find out, when it's out.**

**By ReeRee360**


	4. Chapter 4 (The Slyther Red Girl)

**Sorry everyone! I've realised thanks to a couple of review's that my chapters have been quite short, this is due to time and the way I create things.**  
**But anyway Enjoy Chapter 4! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Slyther Red Girl**

**Rei's POV**

'Oh man! Why did I have to fall asleep, well I can't help if the seats were so comftable!' I laughed. 'I saw two boys up ahead, I wonder who they are?' I walk over to the stairs and get out of the boat. 'So... where do I go now? Oh! Maybe I could ask those two boys over there, ah, they're about to leave I better get they're attention quickly.' I coughed "Um, excause me, you two boys." One turned around,

"Yes, can we help..." The boy with Blue hair and Emerald Eyes trailed off for a second, he starte at me for a while.

"Um, well, I uh, I'm a Freshman and I'm not sure where I'm meant to be going so can you help me please."

"S..Sure!" The boy nudged his friend who was looking at something. "You know the directions around more than I do Jay, so why don't you help her?"

"Jay?" The Blue haired boy looked at me with a confused look on his face, the other boy turned around saying

"Yes, I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet..." Jaden Trailed off aswell just like the blue haired boy did. I started at Jaden because.. because. 'It's him Jaden, my... my big bro!'

"J..Jaden! Is that really you!" I put my hand over my mouth in shock

"I should say the same really, Rei." Jaden smiled, i couldn't help but run over to him and hug him tight.

**Jaden POV**  
I couldn't believe it, It was Rei, in front of me, hugging me tight. Of course Jesse had to ruin the mood. "Aw, isn't that sweet, Jaden really does have a massive soft side!" and of course i kicked him in the leg.  
"Come on Rei, let us show you the way." We led her to the main hall where all the other Freshman were. "We'll catch you later then." We left her there while she smiled and waved until we were out of sight. "I... I can't believe she's here, at the school, I'm really happy."

"There, there Jay, You hoped for it and now it's happened of course your going to be happy! Anyway, let's get back, we'll soon find out which colour she is. But i won't be suprised if she is a slyther red like you Jay! I mean, you two seem so alike!"

"Nah, she's a great duelist and she always got good grades, she'll be in Obelisk blue for sure! I'm the one who will never get to Obelisk blue, neither do I want to, Red's my colour!"

"If you say so, but if she turns out to be in Slyther red, I'm going to be teasing you all night!"

"Don't even start to think what your going to say to tease me about! Even if she doesn't go to obelisk blue she will probably go to yellow! But I really doubt she'll be in Red!"

**A few hours later.**

**Jesse's POV**  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and laughed, "I knew it! I knew she would be in red! Your gonna get soe teasing tonight Jay!" I looked at Jaden, I could tell he was speechless when he saw Rei enter the dorm with a Slyther jacket on.

"Damn it... All the Freshman are laughing at me."

"Sorry Jay, I get nervous during test's but you could say my dueling is ok, like I'm sure yours is too!" She looked down at the ground looking so innocent but I had a feeling that her true personality is somewhat like Jaden's, I can see it in her eyes!

**The Next Day**

**Alexis's POV**  
"Ah, last year at Duel Academy! The past two years have gone by so fast." I streched my arrms out wide, streching the relief that the day was coming to an end. 'Maybe I should pay a visit to Jaden, you know see they're Freshman.' I walked down to the Red dorm and on my way I saw a girl in a Slyther Red Jacket by the Lighthouse. 'She must be a freshman.' I walked over to the lighthouse. "Hello, I guess your a freshman." The girl turned to me and nodded, 'Wow, she looks so much like Jaden, like she was his sister or something...' I stood there staring at her. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Alexis Rhose, I'm a 3rd year in Obelisk Blue, What's your name?"

"I'm Rei Yuki and I'm..." I interrupted her

"WHAT?!" I was shocked, "Y..Yuki... I thought you looked similar to Jaden."

"Yeah, Jaden Yuki, he's my brother." I grabbed Rei by the arm

"Your coming with me." 'I know I have startled Rei but I have to go to Jaden, why did he keep this a secret? Not like it's any of my buisness, I'm just curious as all.' We headed to the Red dorm and went into Jaden's bedroom where, Syrus, Jesse and Jaden were.

* * *

**I hope this is a bit longer, I don't really do long chapters, I actually thought my Chapters before were quite long, but anyway, I see alot of you are reading and I thank you for that, but I would really like your advice so please don't forget to review my story! :)**

* * *

**So, now that Rei has joined Duel Academy, what will life be like with her around?**

**How will Jaden's final year at Duel Academy be now that he has found his sister?**

**Read more to find out, when it's out! :)**

* * *

**By ReeRee360**


	5. Chapter 5 (And now we all know)

**Sorry Everyone! I understand that my chapters are very short, so I will try my hardest to make them longer! I PROMISE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**And now we all know**

**Syrus POV**

_Jaden LP- 500_

_Syrus LP- 1000_

"**Bikeroid**, attack Jaden directly!" 'Aw, right! I have actually won this!' A big grin came to my face! 'I'm going to win, I'm about to beat Jaden!'

"Not so fast!"

"What?!"

"I activate the spell **Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh!** Now I summon **Winged kuriboh** from my deck, now **Winged Kuriboh** takes the attack instead of me and thanks to it's ability I take no battle damage!"

"Aw, I was so close to finishing this! Anyway, I place one card face down and end my turn." 'Ok, so I nearly won but I didn't, what else could I do?'

"Sorry Sy, but this duel is ending now! I draw." Jaden smiled even more, "I play** Pot of green**, now I can draw two more cards, Alright! Now I summon **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix** in attack mode then, I play **Polymerization! **Now I fuse **Elemental HERO Avian** with** Elemental HERO Burstinatrix **to summon **Elemental HERO Flame wingman**!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no indeed, now **Flamewingman**, attack **Bikeroid**, and don't forget **Flamewingman's** special ability!"

"When **Flamewingman** attacks a monster the attack points of the opponents monster is taken straight out of their life points, in this case Syrus's **Bikeroid** attack points are 1000 and he has that many life points left."

"Yep, that's right Jess!"

"So that means,"

"Syrus has lost and Jay has won, unless Syrus comes up with a strategy!" 'Nah, I've lost, I don't have any strategy's Jesse.'

_Jaden LP- 500_

_Syrus LP- 0_

_"_That's Game!"

"Way to go Sarge!"

"Yeah, that was a good duel, your always winning!"

"Of course! If I want to be the next King of games I always have to win!

"Wait, you want to be the next king of games?"

"Course Jess, but anyway, that's a story for another day!" We joked around for a bit but then suddenly Alexis charged into the room but she wasn't alone, she was with another girl in a Slyther Red jacket, quite small, around my size and looked just like Jaden. "Oh, Hi Alexis! How are you?" 'Jaden's got to be Joking!'

"Oh well Jaden, I'm fine, just as you can tell from my face expression, everything is great!" 'What's up with Alexis?'

"Oh well, that's good to know!" 'Jaden smiled in Jokily kind of smile. But he's got to be kidding me, I hope he isn't serious! I think he is just Joking around, _hopefully!_

**Alexis POV**

'He's got to be kidding me! Does he seriously think I'm ok? Of course I'm not ok, he's been keeping a MASSIVE secret from us, and I thought we were his friends!' "Anyway, Jaden." I looked sharply at him. "Explain this girl!" I brought Rei into the room. Everyone looked confused including Jaden, "Don't play dumb Jaden! This girl..." I let go of her arm and put my hand on her head, just as a sign as not to run away to her _dear big brother _"This girl, she is Rei Yuki, your little sister, is she not?" Syrus and Hassle-berry sat there absolutely shocked, but Jesse seemed to already know. 'Great, so Jaden decides to completely abandon his other friends just for Jesse and shares everything with him?! That's just down right rude.' I looked at Jaden he was staring at the ground.

"10 points to griffindor!" 'By Griffindor he must mean me.'

* * *

**ReeRee360: Yes I know, Harry Potter in Yu-Gi-Oh GX! It's really just for the humour!**

**Rei: Yeah, yeah, get on with the story already!**

**ReeRee360: Right, right, sorry, back to the story!**

* * *

**Alexis POV**

Syrus and Hassle-berry finally closed there mouths but opened them again to both say- "W...wait, you have a... a... SISTER?!" It was funny how they both said it at the same time, but I wasn't really in the mood to laugh right now, it would just seem awkward.

"10 points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!"

* * *

**Rei: Enough with the Harry Potter already!**

**ReeRee360: Sorry, sorry, but it was just sooo tempting!**

**Rei: Fine whatever, just... GET BACK ON WITH THE STORY! WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE HERE! **

**ReeRee360: Oooh, A Feisty one huh? But yes back on with the story!**

* * *

**Alexis POV**

"But, Jaden, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Well, it's not like you ever asked?"

"And, Jay has a reason for it too."

"10 points to Slytherin!"

* * *

**Rei: :( Grrr, I did tell you to STOP! Didn't I?**

**ReeRee360: Hehehe**

**Rei: DON'T "HEHEHE" ME!**

**ReeRee360: Sorry, but I felt sorry for Slytherin if I just left it out! **

**Rei: Just, no more, ok?**

**ReeRee360: Just wait a second, You can't tell me what to do! Your just a fictional character I made up! You wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for me, so you have no right at all! I'm the author here and your NOT! **

**Rei: ...**

**ReeRee360: Moving on...**

* * *

**Rei POV**

I looked at Jaden and the blue haired boy next to him, Jaden must of told the blue haired boy. "Jesse's right." 'Oh so the boy's name is Jesse. Jaden looked up at me. "Rei, care to explain? I mean, I don't know what happened to you after you were, uh, you know." I nodded.

"Well you see, I urh, where do I start..." I trailed off for a second, then strangly the boy named Jesse said it for me.

"Rei and Jaden, ordinary kids but one day..." I knew what to say,

"I was kidnapped." They all gasped at me, I looked a Jesse showing him a thank you smile, I knew he just started saying stuff to help me know what I was going to say. Alexis let her hand slide of my head.

"You, were... kidnapped?" I nodded, "Jaden, is this why you didn't tell us about her before?" He nodded. I yawned,

"Hmm, I'm so tired! Do you mind if I tell you another time?" They all nodded, "Ok, thx, I'll see you tomorrow." I left the room and went into my room. "Do I have to tell them? Hmph. Anyway, I'm not actually that tired now I've stopped being put on the spot." I yawned! "Oh maybe I am tired." I giggled to myself.

"So you like to talk to yourself, huh?" An unfamiliar voice came behind which gave me shivers down my spine since it was such a shock I turned around to see a big smiling face right before my eyes, it was kinda creepy, it made me scream, 2 seconds later Jaden and Jesse had came into the room.

"Woah! Everything ok here?"

"Yes sorry, it's just this girl here scared me!"

"Well that's rude, but I understand, I did kind of mean to do that." I frowned at her but it wasn't long until that frown was upside down, it was being invaded with a big smile. We both laughed together! It was immediate friendship!

"Seems, they're ok!"

"Seem's so, let's go Jay." They nodded to each other and left

"So, my name is Blair Flannigan, I'm a first year here and I'm going to be your new roomate!"

"Sweetness! I'm Rei Yuki, and I'm also a first year!" We giggled

"I'm guessing Jaden is your big bro!"

"Yeah! Anyway, I'm quite tired and it's getting late so we should go to sleep now!"

"Sure!"

"Night!"

"Night!" We turned off the light and fell asleep smoothly.

* * *

**Ok everyone! I hope this was MUCH longer, Well, I already know it was!**

**But I said I'd keep my promise and I did!**

**And, sorry for the humour earlier on! It wasn't very good! :P**

**Anyway...**

**Read it to find out what happens next when it's out! :P**

**By ReeRee360**


	6. Chapter 6 (Income the changes!)

**Hey Evrybody! I hope you liked my last chapter! But now, here's another! Thx for waiting and Enjoy!**

_**PS: This Chapter and Chapter 7 will have be really similar to episode 106 from the actual show of Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, (But I sure wish I did! :P)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Income the changes!**

THE NEXT DAY

**Hassleberry's POV**

I was walking down the steps of the Red dorm when Syrus was running towards me. "Jaden, Hurry Jay, It's time for..." He paused for a second as I reached the bottom of the steps. "Hey wait a second, you're not Jay."

"Jee, what gave it away? The good looks or the bulging Biceps!"

"Great, the rally's in 1 hour, I bet he totally forgot!"

"Wait, what rally, is there a rally today?"

"Uh, Hello, it's the Opening day prep rally!"

"Oh _that_ rally!"

"Speaking of which! Take a look! Look real close, notice anything different?"

"Of course! Your uniform! You got yourself promoted to Obelisk Blue! Congrats Truesdale!"

"Well thanks, but I wasn't talking about my outfit!" He took of his glasses "See, now that I've matured, I thought it was time for new pair of Glasses!"

"Urgh, How could I miss it?" 'Cause they look like the old pair that's how!'

"Oh man! We've gotta find Jay! He can't miss the Prep Rally! Let's Go!"

**Jaden POV**

_Hehehe..._

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_"Don't you remember me? Why won't you come and play Jaden?"_

_"Who are you, and where are you? And where am I?" I looked down and saw, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry and Dr Crowler! "Are you guys alright?" I slid down the hill of sand I was on to go to them._

_"I've already played with your friends! But they weren't much fun!"_

_"Alexis, Syrus, hello? Come on say something!" I reached out to touch Chazz but he crumbled away right in front of my eyes! "Ah!" Then they all crumbled away "Tch, NOOOO!"_

"Ahh!" I took some time to breath then Winged Kuriboh's Spirit appeared. "Am I glad to see you! I just had a dream, that my friends were statues! At least, I think it was a dream!" Then winged kuriboh got my attention, "What's up bro?" it was pointing to a red light around the corner. It turned around, it was Ruby Carbuncle! Then I heard a familiar voice

"There you are Ruby!" Ruby turned around

"Jesse!"

"Oh Hi there Jay!" Winged kuriboh and ruby were looking at eachother and then were suddenly fighting, or playing? Then came other familiar voices

"Ah ha! There you are!"

"The Rally's starting!"

"Hey wait, that's today?"

"It's right now!"

"So forward march!"

"Guess I gotta Jet then Jesse," I started to run, "Come on Kuriboh!"

**The Rally**

**Jaden POV**

Everyone was talking until Chancellor Sheppard came in. "Alright, settle down." Everyone was quite. "As you know, it's the start of a brand new year! With every new year..."

"Hey Prinston, this section is for the red baracs!"

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing here Huckleberry! Cause last I checked, you were RA yellow belly. So what gives you the right to sit here." Hassleberry chuckled

"For one people actually like me!" Then bonaparte got everyone's attention. We all looked forward.

"Attencian! Receding the academy's pledge is our freshman representative Blair Flannigan."

I looked down where all the freshman were sitting and I could see Rei smiling brightly at Blair, them two had became good friends over night.

"Is that why you're here Chazz, to be with your girlfriend!" I sniggered at Hassleberry's words.

"As if! She was the one who liked me!"

"Poor naive freshman!" We all turned around and started to clap as Blair raised her hand and began to speak.

"We the student's of duel academy, solemnly promise to obey by the academy regulations. To resolve all conflicts by dueling, to show respect to our professors and our fellow peers unless they plan to take over the world." When she finished she walked away but then she looked at me and winked at me!

"Urgh!" I could see Alexis glaring at me, syrus seemed kinda creeped out. Hassleberry chuckled.

"So much for her crush on Chazz!" I nodded with a shocked/disgusted face. Then I turned my eyes towards Chancellor Sheppard.

"Now then, As I said, with each new year comes modification and improvement. Here at duel academy we strive for perfection. So to keep each one of you at the top of your game we've invited a few new student's to join you! In fact they represent the top students from each of our duel academy world wide branches!"

"Duel academy has world wide branches! You learn something new everyday!"

"This rules! I've gotta get my game on!" Chancellor Sheppard spoke again.

"Time for introductions! Visiting us all the way from East academy, Adrian Gecko!" Everyone clapped. "And hailing from West Academy, Please Welcome Axel Brodie!" Once again everyone clapped! "Next, Joining us from our branch in the South, Is Jim Crocodile crook!"

"Alright mates!" Everyone clapped again.

"And last, leading the pack at North Academy it's Jesse Anderson!" Everyone clapped waiting for Jesse to enter the stage whilst Hassleberry, Chazz and I said,

"JESSE?!" I looked over at Alexis and Syrus and they were also surprised. But no one entered through the door! The teachers were all looking at eachother.

"Huh?"

"Well this is awkward..."

"No it's just plain rude!"

"That's weird, a no show!"

"Jaden..."

"Yeah, I know, we're probably all thinking the same thing!" Then we all heard the door open! And there was Jesse standing and panting,

"Sorry folks! Guess I got lost! This school's a lot bigger than ours!"

"Jesse!"

"Hey Jay! Guess I was supposed to come to this Prep rally thing!"

"Yeah, so stop standing around and get on stage!"

"Right, sorry!" Jesse ran to the stage.

"Let's start over then shall we? Joining our school from North Academy, Is Jesse Anderson!"

**Jesse POV**

As I got into place the boy next to the Chancellor said

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time!"

"Huh?" I looked over to the boy next to him and he looked at me.

"Just kidding!"

"Oh, hehe hehe!" Then a boy in a cowboy uniform stepped forward

"Gday, The the names Jim Crook, and this is Shirley!" We shook hands. Then the Crocodile made a noise!

"Ahh!"

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Bonaparte!"

"I Can't!" Then an adult big and broad came in which made the two teachers scream!

"Oh, yes! And last but not least, I would like you to meet our visiting professor from West Academy! Say hello to, Professor Thelonius Viper!" Viper stepped out to the front of the stage, big and broad, kinda intimidating. He faced the Chancellor and bowed.

"It's an honour." Viper turned to face all the other student's "For you who heard that my methods are strict, you're right. However that being said I've always felt there's a method to my badness, you see I believe action speaks louder than words. So why don't we skip over the pleasantries, and get down to business. I could here Jaden saying

"Jee, he seems like a barrel of laughs."

"Now then, why don't we start off the year, by holding an exhibition right now!" Everyone was gasping and whispering to each other, Bonaparte and Dr Crowler weren't even aware of it!

"Were you aware of this?"

"Please! I'm always the last to know!"

"Siver down! So I can choose the competitor's" He paused for a bit, "Jesse Anderson!" 'Me?!' "And his opponent will be..."

**Rei POV**

"Duel Academy's top student..." I was looking around, I saw A boy in Black near Jaden standing up.

"I accept!" I sniggered, 'He sure is full of himself!'

"Jaden Yuki!" 'My brother!'

"Sweetness! It's the beginning of the year and I already get to duel Jesse!"

"Hey! I'm the best! Not him!" I saw a yellow Ojama's spirit next to the boy in black, "You'll always be number one to me boss!" "And you'll be number 2, if you know what I mean!" 'He means number 4!'

"Hey Jay! I'm finally gonna duel you! We haven't had the time to before! This Duel's gonna be a regular hoot!" Jaden walked down the steps, He smiled at me, I could tell that he was trying to say, your going to finally see me Duel after so long!

"Alright boys, hold out your right arms." Viper puts these braclet things on their wrists

"What are these?"

"Let's just say they're a little welcome gifts, Students! The exhibition duel will begin in 1 hour! And not a minute later!" We all got up and left the hall.

"Wow, Jaden's really Lucky, He get's to face the legendary beast deck!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure my bro's going to win Blair, Jaden's a great duelist!" 'Well, he was the last time I duelled him!'

"Right! I dueled your brother when he was a Freshman!"

"Wait, how is that even possible?"

"Oh well! I pretended to be a transfer student, I had scored nearly perfect on all my entrance exams but as I was too young I faked my age and gender, I had to go into Slyther red at first cause I was a Transfer Student, Jaden found out I was a girl and he dueled me to find out the reason!"

"And he won right?" Blair blushed with slight upsetness/embarrassment

"Yeah! But it was a really close match!"

"Jaden always makes it close!"

"Purposely?"

"Ya know what, I have no idea!" We laughed together!

**Blair POV**

"Game on!" I watched them as they began the duel, eyes tight on them, especially Jaden! I looked at Rei though, she seemed more excited than I did! 'I wonder how excited she would be when she's in a duel herself? Hehe! No wonder, she's Jaden's Sister!'

"Jay, we're finally dueling each other!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna take it easy on you just cause your my friend!"

"He never goes easy on anyone!" We all looked at Syrus and nodded.

"That's why me and Jay had the best duels when we were little!" Chazz was staring at her,

"What do you mean, and who are you?"

"The best Freshman here, Rei Yuki!"

"Don't get too cocky little Freshman, cause the Best here is The Chazz! So with that I'm Chazz Prinston the... wait, you... did you just say Rei Yuki?!"

"The one and only!"

"Damn, another ignorant brat!"

"Guys! Be quite, Jesse's about to summon out his first Gem beast!" We all turned towards the match leaning forwards as Jesse calls out his first gem beast, **Gem Beast Emerald Turtle!** "Awesome!"

_Jesse LP- 4000_

_Jaden LP- 4000_

_Emerald turtle Def points- 2000_

Everyone was gasping and staring at his Gem beast, Jesse seemed to be talking to his monster, but I don't know why.

"Man, Jesse really is as weird as Jaden!"

"Yeah, look who's talking!"

"I set one card facedown, and that's, that!"

"Alright, then, on that note, watch this, I draw!" Jaden looked at his cards for a second. "I play, **Neos Spacian Aqua dolphin!**"

_Neos Spacian Aqua Dolphin attack points- 600_

"Alright! I finally get to duel your **Neos Spacians!**"

"Don't forget I have** Elemental HERO's** too!"

"Right, right, I didn't forget!"

"Anyway, next up, I'll send one card to the Graveyard to activate my **Aqua Dolphins** special effect! _Sonar Wave!_ If there's a monster in your hand with 300 attack points or less that monster is instantly destroyed, then you get 500 points of damage! So, let's see what you got! there Jess!"

_Jesse LP- 3500_

_Jaden LP- 4000_

"Come on! Not my Ruby!"

"Hey, That's how the Crystal crumbles bro! Now for** O-Oversoul!** Now with this, I get to bring back the **Elemental HERO** I just tossed away!"

"You had this all planned?!"

"Of course! So give it up for** Elemental HERO Neos!**"

_Elemental Hero Neos Attack points- 2500_

* * *

**Thx for reading, I've decided that my story will be based around season 3 of the original Anime. **

**But don't worry, it will have added parts and changes to it to make it MY story!**

**But for now, carry on reading and...**

**GET YOUR GAME ON! :D**

**By ReeRee360**


	7. Chapter 7 (The New Bio Bands)

**Alrighty, then, Chapter 7! I said in my last chapter this Chapter is based around episode 106 and 107 of the original Anime! But.. I decided it's gonna be about 108, 109 and 110! :) But not just Chapter 7, a few other chapters too! **

**So enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The New Bio Bands.**

_Jesse LP- 3500_

_Gem Beast Emerald Turtle DEF Points- 2000_

_Jaden LP- 4000_

_Neos Spacian Aqua Dolphin ATK Points- 600_

_Elemental HERO Neos ATK Points- 2500_

**Rei POV**

I watched the Duel the whole way through, I didn't take my eyes off it for a second, My brother had really gotten ALOT stronger! He's a much better duellist than before, though mind me, I have improved ALOT as well! "My Turn, Draw!" Just hearing that makes me pumped! I just wanna duel someone right now! But... after the match!

**When the match ended...**

"Excellent, A fitting start to the new semester! Now, Join me won't you." Jaden and Jesse walked up to Viper who had entered the stage. Jaden and Jesse shook hands. "Your first lesson is complete."

"Huh?" They both looked up at Viper, the rest of us just looked at each other

"Lesson?" Alexis widened her eyes, Syrus looked at Blair, Hassleberry and Chazz looked at Aster who had joined us during the Duel, He was becoming a student here.

"As I explained to you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn, by practicing. So I'll be organizing duels mandatory everyday, and I suggest you comply because from now on I will be monitoring your every move." Jaden and Jesse gasped.

"He's scaring the Students!"

"Your right Crowler! And that's our Job!"

"Your _MY _Pupils now, To succeed you must Duel!"

"Aw man, something's not right about this." I looked at Syrus, agreeing with him

"What gave that away? The Maniacal laugh or the creepy music!"

**Jaden POV**

"Jee, wilikers! Your Campus card's shop put's hours to shay!" Jesse emptied out his bag of booster packs. "I've never seen so many booster pack's in one place! What'dya say we crack'em open!"

"You know whats better than opening new cards! It's Dueling with new cards!" I opened up a pack and found a rare card! "Aw, man, Check out this rare one!"

"Me too!" Then **Ruby Carbuncle** and **Winged Kuriboh** spirit's appeared. They told us that someone was out there!

"Someone's out there." We rushed to the door and saw the person running away, though we couldn't make out who it was in the dark. "Hey! Come back here!" We rushed out of the room and chased after the mysterious stalker! We ran and ran, we found ourselves near the cliff. "He can't be too far!" We ran out of the forest and into the clearing we saw a boy with a Dark complexion "Hey, buddy! You see anybody suspicious run by?" He stood up from the ground without saying anything, but we still approached him. "I see your a man of few words!"

"I'd lay off the Jokes Jay."

"Hm?"

"Axle Brodie Is a pretty serious guy, Rumor has it that he trains for duels by putting himself in danger then trying to escape!"

"Oh!"

"I guess, someone forgot to tell him it's a game! He seems to think that if your life's not a risk, then your not dueling with everything you've got!"

"Wow! This guys pretty hard core. I aught ta give that a shot!" Then finally the silent mask broke!

"This isn't child's play son!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I happen to enjoy child's play!" Jesse put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me

"He didn't mean it that way," He looked at Axle, "It's all good! Right Axle?"

"What did you mean?" Axle looked at me for a second longer then turned away "Well, good talking to ya!"

"Be careful Jay, I also hear that He's Professor Viper's Protege So something tells me we shouldn't mess with him."

"What's a protege? A car?" Jesse sighed.

**The Next Day**

**Chancellor Sheppard POV**

"Settle down! Professor Viper has an Announcement to make!"

"I don't like to repeat myself so listen up!" I looked over at the Freshman, Blair from Slyther Red who was looking at Marcel from RA yellow, also a freshman.

"Marcel! You may want to pay attention to this!"

"Oh! Right!"

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention!" Viper raised a small braclet in is hand in the air. The student's started to gasp. "The Bio Band! And starting today, you're all required to wear one! Is that understood?" I looked over at Jaden.

"What do these things actually do?" Then Jesse said,

"Beat's me!"

"Over the next few weeks you will take part in a series of survival duels! You will all begin with the same ranking, regardless of your dorm colour or Grade Level!" Crowler didn't agree.

"What's the point of that! This over-sized orangutan is ruining everything!"

"Oui, oui, and we're capable of doing that ourselves."

"Hmph, Anyway, back to my bio bands system. These devices systematically gather and transmit data about your dueling ability to a central computer. It then measures your energy, evaluated your decisions and engages overall fighting spirit."

"I don't know what he just said! But it sounds cool." Jesse looked at Jaden, sighing.

"Once the evaluation is complete. Each of you will be given a score. And failure will not be tolerated! They say your the best of the best! They call you people the Elite! Now prove it!"

"Monsieur! But what if these machines determine that the student's spirit's is too weak?" There, I had too agree with Bonaparte.

"Simple! A Dorm demotion. And if one should receive a second low level, the next step is Exposure!" All the students gasped looking at one another.

"Now Viper's gone too far!" Crowler and Bonaparte ran towards me.

"If those of you who can't think you can handle this, just go home now!" Crowler came up to me.

"You cannot allow this! he's just a visiting professor! It's not fair! He can't change all the rules!" I looked at Bonaparte.

"Crowlers right! This guys way outta line!"

"Now, now! Let's give Professor Viper the benefit of the doubt! After all, his system did wonders for West academy! Thanks to him, their grades are higher and they out perform every other school in the district!"

"I think his plan rock's we get to Duel everyday!"

"Aren't you worried your gonna get kicked outta school?"

"Not a chance bro! My scores are gonna be through the roof!" 'Jaden, I don't think you realize how difficult this is going to be! Professor Viper's program is designed to push students to there limits! And it's not to be taking lightly!' "Hahaha! Hehahaha! I wonder who I'll duel next! Maybe it'll be one of you new guys!"

"Go back to your dorms and await further instructions!"

**Syrus POV**

"Hey Soldier? What's with the long face?" I sighed

"I dunno, using a machine to test our Dueling skills, it just seems wrong." I carried on looking at the ground.

"You know what's wrong, you and that coat but these Bio Bands are gonna change that! By weeding out the weak!" That made me sulk even more.

"Thanks Chazz big help!" I sighed again.

* * *

**Soz this took a long time! **

**It's Busy in the Summer u know! Anyway, I hope u enjoy and carry on reading!**

**:D**

**By ReeRee360**


	8. Chapter 8 (What is happening?)

**I'm SOOOO Sorry that this took long! But you've gotta have fun when it's summer! Right? **

**Anyway, Enjoy your Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**What is happening?!**

**Syrus POV**

I slumped my way through the woods, not sure where I was heading, but then I found Jaden and Jesse, "So I said, you call that a Trap Card?!"

"Jay! Wait up!"

"Huh, Sy, what's up?"

"Don't you see it Jay, this isn't right!"

"What's not right Syrus?"

"These Bio Bands! I mean, using a machine to test our Dueling skills, it's just not right! If I choke and get a low score I'm outta here! I think Viper's up to something! All the signs are there! The deep voice, the angry stare, even his name reeks of evil Jay! Let's face it, ever meet a nice guy named _Viper_?!"

"Uh..."

"You mean you actually have to think about that?!"

"Well you see Sy, I'm not trying to say your wrong or anything it's just I don't think he's out to hurt anyone, besides, we get to Duel everyday!" Jaden smiled with his cheesy smile look towards Jesse, while Jesse smiled back sighing.

"I'm not Joking around Jay!"

"I know that Sy, but just Go with the Flow and whatever happens, happens."

"But... Oh well, it doesn't matter, I thought you used to care about me being here..." I turned around as tears fell down my cheeks and began to run. "Obviously I was Mistaken!"

**Jesse POV**

"He may have a point there Jaden,"

"Nah, Sy just makes a big deal outta everything!"

"If you say so, but what happens if he's right..."

**Axle POV**

'Viper wanted me to duel Jaden, but now also wants me make him scared for his life... but why, and how?"

**Flashbac**k:

_Axle was hanging on a cliff with his foot tied on some rope, he was relaxing until Professor Viper showed up, "Hanging around?" Axel came onto the ground _

_"I'm training sir!"  
_

_"Impressive, but if you want to show of your moves, I suggest you save it for the Competition, Now I trust you remember our Plan." Axle stood up,_

_"Duel against Jaden right? I'm on it!"_

_"Oh, I need you to do more than just Duel him."_

_"Yeah like what?"_

_"Do you remember what your father taught you? Live your life like your in constant danger."_

_"Always do."_

_"This time put Jaden in Danger,"_

_"Hm?!"_

_"I want you to terrify him, I want you to scare him for his life that he unleashes everything he's got, Attack, attack and attack again!"_

_"Huh!"_

_"Even if it costs you the Duel, your mission is to push Jaden to his limit's and drain every ounce of his power, is that clear?" Axle thought for a second remembering what his father had told him,_

_"I accept."_

**Later That Evening...**

**Syrus POV**

"Maybe I'm just over reacting... And maybe, I should just suck it up and duel the next person I see! Like a man!" I reached the end of the woods and saw a boy, He looked big and scary, "Or I can wait and Duel the second person I see, yeah that's it!" I began to walk away and turned around, "Hang on, I can't spend my life running away from my fears! Besides, maybe I'll luck out and he'll say no." I turned around again, to face the boy. "Uh, excuse me!" I sarcastically did a laugh, though he just stared at me, not with a happy face. 'Get it together Sy...' "Hey you! Get your deck fired up so we can throw down! Uh, ~please!" The boy smirked.

"Take a hike!" I realized that the boy was Axle Brody but I still argued back anyway,

"Take a hike?! Don't you know me?! I'm Zane Truesdale's little brother Pal!"

"Big deal, that dude ain't so tough!"

"Oh yeah, well I also happen to be the Best Friend of the Great Duelist Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, well." Axle looked at me weirdly

"Uh, so does that mean you wanna Duel?" Axle came up to me coming closer and closer grabbing me, "Um, can we talk about this... I guess... not..."

**Jesse POV**

"Hehe," Hassleberry sat at the desk looking at his cards,

"So I here by tell you have a deck full of dinosaur cards?" Startled by me, Hassleberry nodded,

"Yeah,"

"Aw cool, can I see?"

"Sorry, my cards are off limit's to the public!"

"I'm not the public, I'm Jaden's new best mate! He'll tell you to show'em to me."

"I don't do _everything _he says!" And at that moment Jaden walked in,

"Ah! Love that shower! Hey, Hassleberry, thanks for cleaning'em!"

"So you don't do everything he says huh?"

"Uh, I cleaned it for myself!" Then winged Kuriboh came into the room via the window,

"Huh? What's up Kuriboh?" _Kuri~Kuri!_

"What's he saying Jay? It don't sound good."

"Wait, you hear it too?"

"What!" Jaden seemed surprised

"What?" Whilst Hassleberry seemed confused!

"Where is he?" _~Whoo! _

"Who? Your freaking me out son! What are you talking about?" then ruby showed up! _~Rubie~rubie~_

"Your kidding me! When Ruby?"

"Huh?" Hassleberry rubbed his eyes, "They're everywhere!"

"Hassleberry, wash my PJ's!" Jaden ran out the room! Hassleberry also went out,

"Wait soldier! Which Detergent?" I ran out,

"I'm going too!"

"Yeah, well, so am I Pal!" I reached to the bottom,

"Hurry up Hassleberry!"

"Hold on, i have PJ's to wash!" I sighed but decided to wait for him.

**Jaden POV**

I ran and ran, "I don't get it, Why Syrus?" I ran out into the open, "SY!"

"Huh? Jaden! I told you they'd come to save me you big bully!"

"Syrus, hang in there Pal! Alright, maybe not the best choice of words..." Axle shrugged

"Please! Help Me! I have a fear of dangling over deadly cliffs!"

"That's right! Let him go Axle!"

"Why should I, this way instead of having the trouble of hunting you down, I just sat back and relaxed and let you come to me."

"Look, if you just wanted to throw down I would happily have excepted! I'm ALWAYS up for a duel!"

"Well, maybe, but I couldn't take that chance." Axle raised his hand, he had a remote, "And the fun continues..." He pressed the button on the remote,

"Wahh!"

"Syrus!" I looked at Axle fiercly

"Relax. He'll come down sooner or later. You see if you win in a duel I'll let him go safely. If you lose, well, let's say he'll be meeting the rocks below..." I clenched my fist,

"Your on!"

**Jesse POV**

I ran through the twisted trees with Hassleberry close behind him. "Slow down, son. Do you even know where you're going?" He grunted, "Please tell me you aren't following one of those spirits."

Ruby let out a soft sound. Her ears twitched a little. "We are. Now keep up." I was jumping over a roots and ducking under brunches before we came into the clearing to see Jaden and Axle with their duel disks out.

Hassleberry looked around "They're dueling."

I looked around as Jaden summoned two of his monsters. My eyes scanned the open space before falling on Syrus, handing there, wimping. "Syrus! Hang on pal!" Jaden called out, I Turned my eyes onto Jaden,

"Easy Jay. Don't lose your cool."

"Yeah! That's my job!" Hassleberry added, stepping forward a little, "I can't stand bullies." I nodded in agreement and watched as Jaden dueled Axle. The dark skinned male was very good at dueling. He used a special card called Fire Wall to prevent Jaden from attacking him. I soon figured out Axle held a Fire Deck, which was interesting because not many students hold a pure element deck. Ruffling the back of my hair, I looked at Axle and noticed he was having a little trouble now with Jaden who had upped his game a little. In fact, I have ever seen Jaden play like this in my small time here and his thoughts was confirmed when Hassleberry made a small comment about Jaden never playing this hard. He had summoned a couple Elemental Heroes; his strong ones.

"Axle looks distracted." I tugged at Hassleberry, "Let's quickly sneak around him while we can." Hassleberry nodded,

"Forward march,"

I glanced down at Syrus and crawled up the tree when I heard Hassleberry cheer about Jaden pulling out his Neo monster. "You do realize he can't attack. He has to wait for his next turn, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the Hassleberry.

Hassleberry's body shuddered a little and he ducked his head. "I know that." He mumbled softly in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the hanging, whimpering, wailing boy. "Excuse me! Still down here!" Syrus sighed, I reached out to him but Syrus was just out of reach.

"Just hold on!" I stretched my arm out more before hearing a soft snapping sound. My eyes widened. "He's in trouble! The rope is breaking! Jaden better end the duel quickly."

"We have to be quiet. If Axle hears us he'll drop Syrus faster then a-" Hassleberry began, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. Axle's so deep in thought we can be as loud as we want, just look at him. He's in la-la land." Axle stood there for a couple of minutes whilst we tried to use a stick to jam the rope, but then suddenly Axle stopped it, We gasped, but in a good way! Just shocked, we did all want Syrus to be safe after all!

"You saved my friend, but, why?" Axle stood there looking at the ground, "Oh wait, your not keen on the whole, speech thing, That's cool!"

"Why should I, when I can duel." Axle drew a card from his deck.

**Near the end of the Duel**

**Jaden POV**

"Axle, it's been fun, but your toast! Thanks to my Elemental Mirage!"

"I was right, it was a trap!"

"I can now bring back a Elemental Hero! And if it has more Attack points than your Fire Token, then your going to be seeing flames!" I brought back **Elemental Hero Wildheart **

_Elemental Hero Wildheart ATK- 1500_

"Wild heart, Attack!"

_Jaden LP- 650_

_Axle LP- 0_

"Oh yeah!"

"My mission is complete."

**Jesse POV**

"Jaden won!" But then suddenly Axle fell to his knees as we gasped, we all looked over at Jaden who had Collapsed! We ran over to him, "Jaden!"

"Say something!"

"Get up Sarge!" I picked up Jaden,

"Quickly we need to take him to the Infirmary!" Syrus and Hassleberry Nodded as they led the way. When we got to the infirmary the nurse told us to lay him on the bed,

"So what exactly happened out there?"

"Well, he was dueling, then he just plumb collapsed!"

"That's impossible! I just looked at his Stat's no one just falls into a state of complete unconsciousness just from Dueling!"

"Well, things did get pretty rough."

"Yes but it just doesn't add up! He must have a pree existing condition,"

"Well, we could ask Rei, she is his sister after all!"

"Right, that sounds good! Right Jesse?" Syrus looked up at me as I sighed but nodding, 'Jaden might have a condition of some kind but _would _Rei know, I mean after being kidnapped, Syrus and Hassleberry know as well, I guess they just aren't taking it to account, speaking of which, that day when Rei told everyone she never finished what she said, about what happened to her when she got kidnapped.'

"I'll go see her now," I turned to the door but then,

"Hmph... what happened? Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Your Awake?!" Syrus said,

"So are you, what's the big deal?"

"Jaden! I'll never leave your side again!" Hassleberry and I looked at each other smiling, "I'm Quitting the Obelisk Dorm! Blue was never my colour anyway!" Syrus took off his Obelisk Blue jacket, "This way, I'll keep an eye on you 24/7! I'll make sure nothing like this happens to you again!" Jaden nodded,

"Hmph, that's nice..." Jaden fell asleep,

"Jaden!"

"He's alright, just sleeping!"

"Oh, I knew that!"

"I guess that's our Que to go Sarge!" Syrus nodded as he slumped off whilst we followed,

"I'll be going to see Rei, ask a few questions and all."

"Right." I walked towards the Slifer Red Dorm, 'I wonder what Rei will say about this,' I walked to Rei's room and heard her joking around and laughing with a girl named Blair, I laughed, then entered the room,

"Hey girls!" I smiled as they looked towards me surprised that I had entered

* * *

**Righty, another EPIC Chapter! **

**Soz this took soooo long, but that's what summer does to ya! x**

**Anyway, Speaking of summer it's nearly the end of mine, so when It's finished posting new chapters will be a once a week thing, for both my stories! But I will try my hardest to get them done quickly and so you guyz can READ, READ, READ!**

**My other story is~ Duel University**

**Be sure to see it!**

**And,**

**Always be ready to GET YOUR GAME ON! ~ :P **

**By ReeRee360**


	9. Chapter 9 (Another Casualty)

**I have nothing to say so~ On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Another Casualty! **

**Rei POV**

"Hey Girls!" Jesse suddenly walked in the room!

"Jesse! What are you doing in our room?"

"You could of knocked!"

"Hehe, well you see, I have something to ask Rei,"

"What d'ya wanna know?"

"Well, you see, Jaden is... um... well he kinda passed out after he won a duel, so now he's at the infirmary and..." Blair interrupted,

"Really! Is he alright! I'm going to make something for him right away!" Blair ran over to the kitchen, I giggled a bit whilst Jesse stood there confused,

"So, do you know why he passed out?" Jesse shook his head,

"No, but I was going to ask, Does Jaden have, maybe, a condition of some kind?" 'Condition!' That reminded me, of that... That... I looked towards the ground thinking about 'that' but I was suddenly struck with a headache! I placed my hand against the side of my head trying to keep in the pain, "Rei, are you ok? What's wrong? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary aswell?" I looked up, and the pain went away,

"I, I'm fine, just a little headache, it must of been from when Blair and I were making such a racket!" I was lying, I knew perfectly well why I just had that headache...

"Oh ok, that's good, So you don't know why Jay passed out?" I shook my head, gently, "Ok, I'll be going then."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't much help,"

"No need to Apologise!" Jesse's sweet accent and smile made heat start flushing around my cheeks. I waved as he left and closed the door.

**Next Morning...**

**Jaden POV**

_"Jaden, Jaaden, Where are you? Why don't you come out and play Jaden..Jaden..."_

"Huh?!" My eyes flew open, I looked up at the white ceiling, 'where am I?'

"Morning then Jaden,"

"Miss Fontaine!"

"Do you feel any better?" I nodded, I remembered why I was here, I was Dueling Axle, I won, then I felt like all the energy was zapped out of me and then rest was black. "Good, let's just run some tests ok" I nodded again, I wonder why I felt like all the energy was zapped out of me...

**Rei POV**

"Ah! Nothings better than a little nature walk in the morning!" I smelled in the great fresh morning air! As I walked out into the clearing, I saw a boy in Obelisk Blue sitting down sorting out his cards, I recognised him, it was Kyle Newman, he was a freshman just like me, "Hey! Kyle!" I shouted over to him but he didn't hear me, I walked over to him, "Hey Kyle, what'ch'ya doing?"

"Ah! Oh, it's you Rei!" He sighed as I smiled and giggled, "And to answer your question, I'm editing my deck."

"And by editing you mean refurnishing!"

"Right..."

"Oo! I have an idea, why don't you test your new deck!"

"Me, duel against you?" I nodded, "Alright then, that sounds like a good idea!"

"Aw yeah! Get ready to be amazed!"

"Right back at you!"

**"Duel!"**

"Ladies first, I draw!" 'Ok... I'll start off little!' "I summon, Sailor Chibi Mars!"

"Sailor?"

"Yeah, you see, I've gotta deck that nobody's seen before, and you're the first person to see it!"

"Well, I'm not one to hear your back story!"

"Right, I'll... place two face downs and end my turn!"

**Syrus POV**

"Yawn! Man, I was so worried last night I hardly slept a wink!"

"Yo! Truesdale!"

"Hassleberry!"

"Going to see the sarge?" I nodded, "Haha! Me too! I just wonder what could've made him pass out like that..."

"Beats me..." We entered the Infirmary to see... Blair and Alexis, and, Jaden looking lively, eating LOT'S of Food! "Well that was a fast recovery,"

"Too fast if you ask me!"

"When do you think you'll be coming back to Slifer red?"

"Never Sy! Dorm food's nothing like this!" Alexis sighed

"Well Jaden, If you want some more than I can make some!"

"Really Blair?!" He gulped his food, "Thanks! That's awesome!"

"Well you may want to think about coming out for air..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

**Rei POV**

"Alright then, Chaos Sailorman, ATTACK!"

_Rei LP- 2300_

_Kyle LP- 0_

"Good game!"

"Right," I helped up Kyle who was knocked over from my last attack, as I helped him up I realised he wasn't wearing his bio band,

"Kyle, you forgot to put on your bio band!"

"Oh no! I'd better do so now! Bye!"

**Jim POV**

"There, there Shirley..." I patted shirley, I was walking out into a clearing as I saw a boy and a girl waving goodbye to eachother, As I walked closer to the girl I realised that she was Rei Yuki, the girl I had talked to the other day, "Why Hello there Rei,"

"Oh, Hey Ji..." Rei stopped in her tracks,

"Rei are you Ok?" Rei began to fall but I quickly caught her, "Rei, Rei." I shook her a little, "This isn't good, I'd better take her to the infirmary, I ran over to the school and on my way I saw Jesse Anderson,

"Woah, Jim, is that Rei in your arms?"

"Yeah, it is, no time to explain, do you know where the infirmary is?"

"Sure do, follow me!" We ran over to the infirmary, and as we entered I saw Jaden sitting on a bed with lot's of food,

"Jesse, Jim! What a nice surprise!"

"Not really Jay, Miss Fontaine, we got another casualty for ya!"

"Who is it Jess?"

"You won't like this, but it's your sis!"

"Rei!"

**Alexis POV**

"Alright then, set her down over in that bed," Jim lay Rei in the bed next to Jaden's, I looked down at Jaden, his smiley face was gone, he got up from his bed and looked at Rei,

"So what happened to her?"

"Dunno, Ask Jim,"

"Well, I only saw her after she won a duel, then she just passed out."

"Just like I did."

"Ok, I'll do some test's later but for now it's best to let her rest for now."

"Ok." We all looked around in silence at eachother,

"Well, I'm outta here!" Jaden ran out of the infirmary accompanied by Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse,

"Well, then, Shirley and I will be off too then!" Jim walked out, We all sighed,

"Boys these days,"

"Hey, um, Miss Fontaine, Rei and Jaden are going to be alright, right?"

"Well, I'll need to see the results of the tests I'm about to give Rei, and Jaden, He's all good, but just try and make sure he rest's a bit, and no duelling for 2 weeks!" Blair and I looked at eachother...

"2 weeks... That's not going to be possible," We laughed...

* * *

**That's all folks! For this chapter that is! :)**

**Hoped you liked this one! Because the last few have been just right out of the actual dubbed episodes, with my own little switch in the words,**

**But this one was my own dialog! **

**Haha! Me feel VERY HAPPY!**

**By ReeRee360**


End file.
